OQ PRINCESS WEEK!
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: Day 1 to 7 of OutlawQueen baby princess week. On the second are two prompts, day 2 and 4... Hope you all like it!
1. Day 1

I hope you all like it!

Princess or Prince?:

Five months ago their lives changed, five months ago this little miracle was conceived.

Now they were on their way to a Regina's appointment with Whale.

"What do you think it is? Boy or girl?" Robin asked to his wife who was beside him on the in the car.

"I don't know, but if it has your eyes I don't care" she smiled at him, she radiated happiness since the very first day she found out about the baby.

"Well I want a little girl who looks exactly like you" he answered smiling, a smile that showed his dimples. As soon as they reached the hospital and entered Whale called them.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Whale said placing the gel over Regina's belly.

"Yes" both, Robin and Regina answered in unison.

"Well, here is the head, the little arms, look the baby is sucking it's finger" Whale said pointing in the screen at the same time he passed the wand over her belly. "And oh, it doesn't want to move, apparently your child is a little shy, why don't you talk to it so we can see?"

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy and mommy and I need for you to move so we can know what you are" Robin started to talk to their unborn child "Can you do that for us?"

"Apparently the baby is going to listen to it's father" Whale said "An you are having a little..."

On their way home Regina started to think of a way to reveal the sex of the baby to everyone.

"We should do a party at Granny's maybe we can tell her to make a few cupcakes and that inside she place a little of cream of the color of the baby's sex" Regina said to him

"Yes, we could, I can talk to her now that I pick up the boys" he offered.

"I would love that" she answered smiling, happy to know what she was having.

A week later everyone was at the dinner, it was time.

"Please don't eat them yet" Regina said looking at everyone, each one of the presents had a cupcake "Robin and I found out the baby's sex a week ago and now we wanted to share it with you all"

"Now please you can eat the cupcakes" Robin said and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

Everyone took a bite of their cupcakes and when they looked inside they saw pink cream in the center. A girl, Robin and Regina were having a girl.

"Congratulations! A new princess is coming!" Granny was the first one to hug them followed by the rest. This was nice, all of their family and friends celebrating with them... Now they could keep waiting for Princess Locksley.


	2. Day 2 and 4

I mixed up day 2 and 4 here, hope you all like it!

First:

Regina still remembers all of her daughter's first things, first smile that happened while Robin was making silly faces to her, first laugh that happened thanks to Roland, first steps recorded by Henry and now it came, the day of her first birthday.

Time flies, it seems like it was yesterday that they brought her home and now it was her first birthday.

"Regina, everything will be perfect you will see" Robin said trying to reassure his wife.

"I know, it's just that I'm nervous, what if she don't like it?" She said sounding really exasperated.

"Honey, she is a baby, she won't remember, besides the love is the only thing that matters" he assured her.

"I'm going to change her, can you receive people?" She asked.

"Of course Milady" he answered and gave her a chaste kiss.

She went upstairs and entered her daughter's room, the little girl was sat on her crib with her little stuffed unicorn.

"What are you doing my little princess?" She asked to little Arrow who was now aware of her mother's presence.

"Ma-ma" the little girl said clapping her hands.

That was her first word! They thought that she was going to speak sooner but decides to not pressure her and now here it was, her first word right on her first birthday!

"Yes baby, I'm your mama, can you say papa?" She tried.

"Pa-pa" the girl answered laughing when her mother picked her up.

"Oh that's right my love, I love you so much!" Regina said hugging her, she felt her daughter respond wrapping her little arms around her.

"What is going on?" Asked Robin watching the scene with a big smile.

"Pa-pa" the girl said stretching her arms to reach him.

"Oh my God, did she just said papa?" He asked smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, but to clarify, her first word was mama" Regina said smiling to him.

"Of course Milady, our daughter spoke" he said kissing her and then kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Mommy?" Roland called Regina.

"Yes honey?" She asked as soon as he entered to his sister's room.

"She did it again, my monkey is gone" he said and a tear fell from his eye "Why does she do this? She doesn't like me" he said and this time he started to cry.

"Oh baby, of course she loves you" Regina assured him and gave Arrow to Robin "It's just that she is little and doesn't know how to control her magic"

"But she likes me?" He asked.

"Yes baby, of course, why don't you look down her crib? Maybe your monkey is there" she told the little boy. And the monkey was there indeed.

The party went rather well, even after their little incident. Now the babies were in the living room while the other ones were outside. The party was almost over when Roland came running from outside cause he had fell.

"Mommy it hurts" he cried.

"Where does it hurts baby?" Regina asked him, she didn't like seeing any of her children in pain.

"My arm, it hurts" he cried harder, Robin came and hugged him.

"We will take you to the hospital okay?" She asked the little boy.

"Why don't you heal him mom?" Henry asked.

"Emm, because I can't use magic, I'm pregnant" she said causing everyone to stare at her in shock but with a smile on their faces. Little Arrow stood up from her place on the floor and went to stand next to her brother, she touched his arm and a little glow could be seen before Roland stopped crying.

"She healed me" he said looking at his sister who was smiling at him "That means that she loves me, mommy, papa, Henry she loves me!" Roland screamed excited and hugged his sister.

"Of course she does" Regina said and watched the second with tears on her eyes.

Arrow had a lot of first and will have a lot more, but for her brother that first healing was the thing that started all, because she healed him with light magic, and that meant she loved him.

"I promise you sisi that I'm going to protect you and love you always" he whispered to her while she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Their first hug.


	3. Day 3

Hope you all like this, but this is shorter than the others...

Just a fever:

Nothing was worst than to see one of your children sick, specially when that child is a three year old little girl. Arrow got up from bed with a little cough, but later on it turn out in a horrible cough.

"Mommy, dawwy" the little girl said "It hurts my thwoat"

"Oh baby girl, I know but doctor Whale says you are going to be better in a few days if you take your medicine" Regina said sitting besides her little girl on their bed. After coming home from the hospital, Arrow had wanted to stay on her mommy and daddy's bed and who were they to deny their little girl that when she was sick?

"Don't like medcine" Arrow said biting her lip just like her parents did when they wanted something too.

"I know, but daddy went to buy you some yummy medicine" Regina said not correcting her but chose to ignore it.

"Yummy medcine?" The little girl asked with tired eyes.

"Yes baby, why don't you sleep until he comes back?" She asked and the little girl just nodded, Whale said it was just a sore throat, but seeing her little girl who was always full of energy being like this, it broke her heart. Roland was going to stay with the Merry Men and Henry with Emma and Hook until Arrow could recover so they didn't catch what her.

"I'm home!" Robin screamed from downstairs half an hour later. When he got to their room he saw Regina and little Arrow cuddled up together on the bed. It was the most beautiful view except for the fact that his little girl was sick.

"Hey, you came" Regina said and he looked up immediately, he didn't realize she was awake.

"Yes love, here is her medicine" he said and sat beside her "Should we wake her?"

"Yes, she has to take her medicine, she can sleep then" Regina answered and started to wake her little one.

"Honey, wake up, daddy is here" Robin whisperer.

"Daddy?" Arrow woke up to the sound of her daddy's voice.

"Hey little girl, time to drink your medicine" Regina said.

"Don't want to" the little girl said.

"Baby, if you take your medicine I will sing a song to you" Robin said and the little girl nodded.

"I told you she was going to be a daddy's girl" Regina said smiling.

"Song daddy" Arrow interrupted her father's answer.

He looked at Regina and then at his little girl, while Regina ran her fingers through their daughter's hair he started to sing.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how

you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

don't you worry hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly Fly Away

Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Spread your wings now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

We been waiting for this day

All along and know just what to do

Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly,

Butterfly Fly Away" he finished the song looking down and saw his little girl asleep.

"Good night my little princess" Regina whispered.

"Good night my little butterfly" Robin whispered too.


	4. Day 5

Hope you like it and please review!

Stubborn:

That girl was like her mother, speaking of her mother, Oh no, Regina was going to kill them both. Arrow had insisted on playing a game, but Regina had said no. Robin knew, he knew that as soon as Regina left the mansion their little girl was going to use the perfect puppy face to gain his permission. And Damn, she did.

"Daddy, please" she said looking at him with big wide blue eyes, puppy face, the puppy face that Roland taught her to use "Just a game, one"

"You know that you can't say no to her papa" Roland said smiling.

"Please papa" the girl insisted.

"Okay, just one hide and seek, okay?" He agreed.

"Kay!" She said and of course it was his turn to count and find them, them, Arrow and Roland because the little one had convinced him to play.

"Three, two, one, ready or not here I come"

Roland didn't put too much effort in hiding so he was the first one to be founded.

Arrow was hiding with a clocking spell, and she had to hide next to her mother's favourite vase.

"Mm, where could this girl be?" Robin asked grinning.

The girl let out a giggle and he wrapped his arms around her little waist and lifted her up, that was his mistake because when he picked her up she kicked the vase and it crashed on the floor.

"Oh oh, mommy is going to be angry" Arrow said looking at him.

"Why is mommy going to be angry?" Asked Regina entering to the house, and then she saw it, her vase "Why did I say about running in the house Arrow Faith Locksley?"

'Oh oh, she used my full name, I'm in trouble' Arrow thought.

"It wasn't me mommy" she started but Regina cut her mid excuse.

"Look young lady, you are grounded"

"You can't do that, it wasn't me, it was daddy!" Arrow screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at me lady" Regina said seriously.

"Well then, don't accuse me if you don't have proofs" Arrow said imitaiting her mother's tone "I'm going to my room, ask daddy" and with that she left, leaving stunned to her parents.

"Well Milady, she is as stubborn as you that's for sure" Robin said chuckling.

"Apparently, did you see how she screamed at me?" Regina asked "If she is like this at 9, I can't imagine how she is going to be at 16"

"Well, but in this case she was right, it was my fault" he said.

"Then she deserves my apologies, even tho she was playing inside this house when I said no" Regina said going upstairs.

When she entered to her daughter's room she saw her reading a book.

"I'm sorry mommy" Arrow said as soon as she saw her at the door.

"It's okay, but you have to promise me to not play inside the house" Regina said sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Promise" she answered.


	5. Day 6

Hope you like it and please review!

Daddy's care:

Life as a father of three wasn't so difficult, he was happy, he loved his children and his wife with all of his heart. Today though, he was left to take care of his three children, Henry was easy, he was thirteen after all, he just had to take care of Roland who just turned 7 and his little girl, his little Sky of 3 years old.

His wife was gone, she had a doctor's appointment today and he was nervous, what if something was wrong with her? Oh he couldn't live without her.

"Papa?" Roland called getting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes my boy?" Robin asked.

"Sky's awake" the boy simply said.

And indeed the little girl was awake and screaming for his father. Robin got up from the couch and went upstairs, it was still early, Henry had to take Roland to school besides the little girl was sick.

"Hey baby, what is it?" Robin asked to Sky once he reached her room.

"My tummy hurts" the little one answered with a sad face so unusual of her.

"Oh baby girl I know, do you want a tea?" He asked gently.

"Mmh" the girl said nodding "Up up" she said raising her arms so her daddy could pick her up.

"Okay, come here" he said picking her up, she was such a daddy's girl, always wanting him or when her mother deny her something she would go with him. Roland and Henry were momma's boys.

He made her tea and moved her to the couch and lay her there.

"Where RoRo and Henwy?" She asked not seeing her brothers anywhere.

"At school honey" he answered "why don't we watch cartoons until mommy comes back?"

"Kay daddy" she answered and cuddled up with her daddy on the couch.

The tea half drank and the little girl sound asleep when Regina entered the house.

"Robin?" She called softly her husband's name careful to not to wake their little girl.

"Hello love, how it went?" He asked his wife and noticed the glow, her beautiful smile.

"Well, it turns out that our little girl is going to be a big sister" she answered smiling.

The end? Up to you all...


	6. Day 7

Hope you all like it!

I'll always be your little girl:

"Dad, did you hear what I said?" Sky Locksley asked her father.

"Yes but no, honey you know how I feel with you going on that trip alone" he answered to the girl. For moths his daughter has been insisting on going to America by herself, well not exactly true, her mother's family was there.

"Daddy I want to see my grandpa, I haven't seen him since I was 12 and that was, that was when mom had the accident" she said and a single tear left her eye. Oh he knows, his sweet Regina, his soul mate, his wife had a car accident but she had been in a coma since then. Four years without her.

"Okay baby, two weeks, no more" he said and watched as his daughter lost it, she started to cry.

"Daddy I miss her, I want my mommy back" she said as he hugged her tight, Roland and Henry where out of town too, both working and studying. Sky and Faith were the ones who stayed with him. Sky was barely 16 and Faith was 13.

"I know baby but we have to have hope, she is going to wake up soon" he said and the girl's sobs stopped "For your birthday you will see"

"Daddy my birthday is tomorrow" she said smiling sadly.

"That's why baby" he answered.

The next day came full of laughter, Henry and Roland surprised their sister with a visit, Faith made her favorite breakfast and Robin bought her a book that she wanted: Anonymous.

"What is that book about again?" He asked her.

"About a girl who was conceive through a sperm donation and she goes to find her father. But her mother finds love too" Sky answered "It's a great book, maybe when I finish it I could borrow it to you"

"I would love that honey" he said "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes" all of his children answered in unison.

Once they got to the hospital and were in Regina's room, Sky was the one to talk to her mother. She told her everything she had done during the week

"I miss you mommy, so much, today's my sixteenth birthday" she said and lay down next to her mother on the hospital's bed "Remember when you said that you wanted to give me everything that I wanted today? Well I want you, I want you to wake up, please mommy, come back to us"

Robin, Faith, Henry and Roland were crying, from all of them the one most affected was Sky, she was with Regina, and Robin thought he was going to lose both, his daughter and his wife but Sky had recovered fisically because emotionally she was still blaming herself.

Soon she felt a hand on her head and when she looked up she saw her mother's eyes, the ones she thought she will never see again.

"Oh mommy, this is my best birthday present" Sky said.

I know, I'm horrible but if you want I can do a continuation of how Sky speaks finally about her guilt with her mother...


End file.
